The only way to win is to fight dirty!
by gillyweed41
Summary: One girl takes the weight of the world on her small shoulders. Everyone is against her. Only a few understand why things must be this way, but they are not telling. she must face this challenge on her own and she must not fail. too much depends on it.- Characters OOC, edited for mistakes , New chapters coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

**** DISCLAIMER******

I am not JK Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this story.

THE ONLY WAY TO WIN IS TO FIGHT DIRTY.

She was going to have him! No one was going to stop her! She had been pushed aside, left behind forgotten ignored and let down too many times She had sat on the sidelines and waited, praying for her chance only to be disappointed repeatedly. It was time for her to take action and the time was tonight! He arrived yesterday and so far he had not spoken more than a few polite words to her. He can go off into corners and whisper for hours to my asshole brother and his other "best friend" .He can laugh and joke with the rest of the family, but he barely notices her… again

That would all end tonight. She would be all he saw, all he wanted He would share all his secrets with her. He would put her first and all the rest would be ignored from now on. All his hugs would be hers for the taking. He would kiss her whenever they saw each other. He would smile that smile just for her. They would sit together at all meals He would save her a seat next to him always. They would go places alone together. They would hold hands all the time .It gives her shivers just thinking about it. No more sharing him with the others, no more being out of the loop and best of all…. No More Cho the Ho!

She had everything she needed now. The antique silver knife was as sharp as it could get. She had practiced the incantation daily for weeks in her dorm room after the other girls had fallen asleep. Thanks to dear Hagrid's generosity she had the hairs of a baby unicorn tightly braided and ready. She had reviewed the ritual and its effects endlessly. Nothing would go wrong! Hermione would have been proud of how she had studied and researched all the information she needed….except she would have been horrified if she knew what she had been planning .But now everything was ready, all she had to do now was wait for midnight. The Winter Solstice had arrived and at midnight all her dreams would be coming true.

Ginny Weasley was getting what she always wanted for Christmas this year….and no one was going to stop her!

It has been absolute torture waiting for everyone to retire for the night. I love my family and I love Christmas just as much as anyone. But the decorating for tomorrow's party went on too long. If I had to hang one more ornament or hear one more silly song I was going to scream. I have been on edge and about to jump out of my skin all night. I suppose it's a good thing everyone was too distracted to notice I watched the clock all night. That clock would be much more helpful if it actually showed the time.

Mum prepared a wonderful dinner as always and we all ate our fill. Everyone was laughing and having a wonderful time just being together. Conversation flowed along with the pumpkin juice. The boys told about their week .My dad talked about things at the Ministry. All the current events and of course Quidditch came up as well. I sat beside him all during dinner and he even laughed at a joke I made. I was in heaven….

Until the owl came! I wanted to kill the bird as soon as I saw it because I knew it was her owl. She just had to ruin a perfect evening He took the letter and went up to the attic room to read it and when he came back he had that smile on his face .My smile, the one he should only have for me! I had to fight really hard to remain calm and not show any emotion. I saw Hermione looking at me once and I smiled back at her like nothing was bothering me. I guess she bought it as she didn't say anything to me and joined Ron on the sofa. Soon the three of them and George were lost in a game of cards. I watched him the rest of the night from under my bangs and from behind a magazine. He never noticed at all. He was too busy wrapped up in his dreams of her.

That will all change in one more hour. Mum has just stepped into my room to say goodnight. I kiss her goodnight and she wishes me sweet dreams. I just smile at her. My dreams will be very sweet.

I just have fifty nine minutes to wait.

Hermione is rooming with me as usual. I have wondered how it came to be that I got stuck with her in my room all the time. Yes, I know it's good for me to have other female friends but I am sick of her. Her whole "Miss superiority" attitude makes me want to vomit. What my brother see's in her I have no idea. I considered her a friend at one time. Once upon a time I didn't mind rooming with her. I though she understood me and we bonded in the unrequited love area. She encouraged me to get busy enjoying my life instead of waiting around for him. She told me if it was meant to be that things would all work out if I was patient. She waited to get Ron away from Lavender, and then slipped him a love potion to make him declare his love for her to all who were in the Great Hall. Once she had her man she forgot about me.

Then she stabbed me in the back by encouraging Him to go out with Cho again. She and Cho are friends now…so why the hell is she sleeping in my room? Go sleep at the Ho's. She even tried to explain her actions away to me as it being a good idea for him. That he was happy and we should let him be he deserved it. NO! He is not allowed to be happy with anyone but me!

I watch her settle into her bed. She has her tea in one hand and a huge book in the other. I am brushing my hair, pretending to ready myself for bed. She is sipping the tea and flipping through the book slowly. I wonder what she is looking for and if it has anything to do with the hunt for Tom and. Him. She thinks she is his savior and guiding light. That he can't do anything without her, but I will be the one by his side to the end. Not her. She can read and research all she wants but in a few minutes she will lose her place at his side forever. She has just finished her tea and placed the cup on the nightstand. It will not be long now. She has settled back to read a bit but I see her eyes are blinking. Her eyes are closing now….and she is out!

Finally! I gave her a double dose of sleeping potion so she should be out of my hair till late morning. Will she ever be shocked when she wakes up!

It's now 11:40. I douse the light in the room and pull the small bag out of my side table. I open my door carefully so not to make any sounds and rouse the house. Looking at Hermione as I close the door I have to smile. She thought I should be patient and wait for fate to step in. But I know fate is too slow and I am tired of waiting. I creep silently up to the attic. I pause outside the door and listen for sounds within. All I hear is Ron's snores. I swear he could wake the dead! I do not know how He rests in the room with that noise. I ease the door open hoping He is asleep as well. Praise Merlin! I didn't have to stun the both of them. I cast a strong sleep spell over them both just to be sure neither wakes before I am finished.

I kneel by his bed and spread all I will need out on the cloth I have brought. I take a minute to just look at him. He is so beautiful his messy hair, those amazing eyes his sexy, skinny body. He is just perfect and in a few minutes he will be all mine forever

I gently take his hand and spread it palm side up with his wrist exposed to me fully.

The clock strikes midnight, I count out the strikes….. 8 10...

I pick up the knife and bring it down thinking to myself….Fate you had your chance!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter =2

The morning sun is just beginning to lighten the horizon when I open my eyes. He is still sound asleep next to me. He is smiling slightly in his sleep," must be having a good dream" I think. I slowly stretch my back and try to sit up. I am stiff and sore from kneeling by his bed for hours .My knees are sore and my legs are asleep. There is a dull ache in my hands and arms .I feel like I took a bad fall from my broom. It will be worth all the pain.

It is complete now. I look at our joined hands. The blood has dried and the once beautifully white and innocent unicorn hair chain is now deep red. I unwrap the braid from our wrists and he shifts in his sleep. I gently run my fingers through his jet black hair and he settles with a deep sigh. I am not ready for him to awake just yet. I want to spend a few more precious moments just drinking him in. He smells so good, all clean and slightly spicy from his new shampoo .It's always been amazing to me that even when he is completely sweaty and disgusting after playing quidditch for hours, that he will still smell good. He always does to me at least.

The sun is coming over the hill now and light is beginning to shine in the window next to us. I watch it glide up his face. He has never been able to sleep when it's light in the room, so I know he will be waking soon. I am excited and maybe, to be honest a bit afraid of him waking. He will be angry I know but it is too late, He is mine now for all time. No one can separate us no matter how they may try. I am sure there will be a lot of resistance but it will futile. He will come to accept it, they all will .They have no choice! The light is in his eyes now and he is frowning, trying to turn his head away from it. He is so cute; he is making a pouty face. His expressions just make my heart melt. He groans in his sleep and opens his eyes; He is trying to pull his hand away to wipe his face. He turns his head towards me and his eyes are trying to focus on me, I am sure I'm a fuzzy blob topped with red, since he doesn't have his glasses on. He looks confused to see me. He starts to says something but before he can get any word out, from across the room we hear Ron shout

"Wake up Harry, It's Christmas!" as he is jumping out of bed. He grabs his robe and is heading for the door He looks back over his shoulder and says "time to open pres….Ginny what the bloody hell are you doing in my room!"

I roll my eyes at him and turn back to the bed "I am kissing My Husband good morning " and kiss Him hard on the lips. "Get away from him...Your mental "Ron shouts, as my love tries to push me away. It is then that he notices our hands are stuck together, and the dried blood. His eyes widen in shock at the sight and he is sputtering "what…..ttt … what is this…..what happened?" "Merry Christmas Harry" "Ginny what is going on here" he asks me as Ron is yelling loud enough to wake the dead. "I already told you, I am kissing you good morning, as I will be doing for the rest of our lives" "the rest of our lives? What?" he is so cute when he is sleepy. "Yes, my dear...our lives. We are married now"

"Like hell you are" Ron says, "no bloody way' Harry says.

"Harry darling, Take a look at our hands. Last night we were bonded by blood. As of now, we are married and you are my husband!'

Downstairs in the cozy Kitchen of the Burrow, Molly Weasley pours her morning tea. She loves the peaceful time of day, at sunrise when the house is still quiet. It is really her only peaceful time to herself. She loves her family with all her heart but it's undeniable that they were a loud bunch. Once the family awakes it will be running nonstop, cooking, and managing the house and kids. Adding to the excitement coming today is the fact its Christmas morning. There is so much to do today so she cherishes the peace while she can. Leaning her head back and closes her eyes as she enjoys her tea. Just as she sits her cup on the lovingly polished but time worn kitchen table, her peace is interrupted by a tapping at the window. Rising from her seat and opening the window she finds an enormous brown owl. "What is a ministry owl doing here on Christmas?' she thinks "isn't dear Arthur allowed one day without being bothered by muggle silliness?' She gives the owl a treat and send it on its way and settles back in her seat" this is strange, the envelope is addressed to the parents of Ginevra Weasley Potter. What kind of joke is this?" She wonders as she rips open the envelope. Her eyes begin to bulge and she cannot believe what she is reading. She begins again and it still read the same the second time. Molly throws her head back and screams at the top of her lungs "ARTHUR!"

Meanwhile upstairs in Ron's room, two boys stare at a small red head girl in shock. "Husband… blood bond? Married? What are you playing at Ginny?" Ron asks "I assure you brother dear, I am not playing at all. Harry is now bonded to me for life. At sunrise the ritual was complete. He is all mine!" She laughs merrily. "Yours? I don't want to be yours! How could you do this to me? I thought we were friends! What in the name of all that's magic ever gave you the totally nutter idea that I would want this? "Harry yells as he jumps from his bed and stands glaring down at Ginny. Ginny this is a joke right? You are playing a prank on us aren't you?' Ron asks her, sounding almost desperate. "No Ron this is no joke" "Well it ruddy well better be or your dead! I will not be a party to this Ginny" Harry says. She reaches up and places her hand lovingly on his cheek. He flinches away. "I know this is a shock to you darling, but It's really for the best. You were meant for me. I am the only woman who truly loves and understands you and I will be so much help to you as you go after Tom. You will see it was for the best and you really have no choice now." she pats his cheek and walks towards the door. "You both should get dressed, I am sure mum will have breakfast ready soon" as she opens the attic door to leave she hears her mother yell from downstairs. As Ginny enters the bathroom to clean up her father passes on the landing, wiping his eyes sleepily. "Good morning and Happy Christmas Gin-bug" he says. "Good morning daddy, and yes, it is the happiest Christmas ever!" she replies, as she closes the bathroom door. Her father smiles and continues downstairs. As Arthur enters the sunny kitchen he finds his wife pacing in a daze. "Molly what is troubling you so on this beautiful morning?" "Arthur, Read this a ministry owl just delivered it." Handing him the letter she flops back in her chair. Mr. Weasley reaches into his robe pocket and gets his reading glasses. After checking her frantic face he begins to read. He stops to wipe his glasses and then reads the letter again. His jaw drops at what he sees written there. He looks at his wife, then opens his mouth and yells "Ginny!"

I stand under the hot jets of water enjoying how it eases my aching muscles. Spending the night kneeling on a cold floor is certainly not the most comfortable place to sleep. I reach for the soap and see the red half-moon scar in my palm. I wish the water could ease my guilt as well. The look on his face is something I am sure I will never forget. The betrayal I had seen in his eyes was almost more than I could bear. I had known this wouldn't be easy and I had tried to prepare myself for his reaction. I had been ready for anger and rejection, but the hurt almost killed me. I love him so .I never ever wanted to hurt him. I know how he hates for anyone to make his decisions for him. I just hope with all my heart that one day he will forgive me. One day he will understand that this was the only way. There is no other way to save us both. One day he will see I had no choice.

Stepping out of the shower I can hear their voices from upstairs. Ron is ranting furiously. I would hex him for what he is calling me if it wasn't the truth. I am behaving like a manipulate bitch, a psycho stalker and a mental fan girl. "She has always been mental that one, but this stunt proves she is even more insane than I ever thought!" Gee thanks big brother. I can't hear what Harry is saying but I can tell he is furious. I don't know how I am going to face him. It will hurt so much more than being ignored ever did to know he hates me now. I wish things had been different. I wish it all could have been simple and it would have been if he had just chosen me. If he could just see that I'm the one he needs. That I am the one who will help him. One day, if we survive, he will understand that this was for the best, I tell the girl in the mirror. She looks hopeful but I doubt she believes me.

I tie my robe around me and head to my room to dress. As I close the door as quietly as possible I lean against it taking a deep breath in relief that I did not meet anyone in the hall. I am not ready to face any of them yet. Hermione is awake and already has her bed made and her clothes on. She starts talking the minute she sees me. "Happy Christmas Ginny! It looks like it's going to be a glorious day! Hurry up and get dressed. I am sure breakfast will be ready soon. I hope Ron likes the gift I bought him" I mumble a reply and tune her out as I sit down at my desk. "I am all ready, Are you coming?" she asks me. I shake my head I need a little more time, just a little to get my nerve up " Well I'll see you downstairs in a while Gin" she says as she finally leaves my room. I bet she is heading straight for the attic and the boys.

As I turn around to reach for my clothes I see a familiar sight landing on my window sill. He doesn't waste any time I think as I walk to the window. The eyes of the black as night owl stare at me knowingly as I approach. Even the blasted bird thinks I am crazy it seems. She sticks her leg out wanting me to take the roll of parchment tied there. I really don't have to open it as I am sure what it will say. The bird chirps at me and I sigh. Ok ill read the bloody thing. It's short and to the point as I knew it would be. He wants an answer and I quickly scratch it onto the bottom of his note and reattach it to the bird's leg. I watch her fly away into the early morning sun and I can't help be envious of her. How nice it must be to be free as a bird. I pull my clothes on and as I am tying my shoes I hear stomping on the landing. Sounds like the rest of the family is waking up to enjoy the day. The whole family is going to be here today. I really don't want to face them either. All my brothers will go crazy when they find out what has happened. I spent weeks imagining my brothers might be on my side when they find out. Now that reality is setting in I realize that the idea was truly insane. And my parents I can just imagine how they will react. I hate that they will be disappointed in me. Just something else I will have to face. I'll be strong. I run my brush through my hair .it's all going to be alright I tell myself. It was the only way! Everyone will understand….someday. I will keep repeating that to myself until its true or I am dead. The girl in the mirror smirks at me. I hear more noises in the house. I look at the clock on my desk. It reads 7am. It's almost time. I hear my father yell my name. My time is up!

Upstairs Ron is still pacing and ranting about Ginny, Christmas and breakfast momentarily forgotten. Harry is sitting on his bed trying to wrap his mind around what she said and what it could mean. There is no way this is happening. This cannot be happening. It can't be real he thinks as he runs his hand through his hair he feels the sharp sting in his hand. He looks at the half moon scar on his palm and shudders. Maybe it's not a dream. Please Merlin let this be a dream! He desperately pleads. Married? Me? To Ginny at the age of 16? That has got to be the craziest dream I have ever had. And god knows I have had some crazy dreams in my life. He looks up a she hears a knock on the door. If its Ginny I am going to strangle her, he thinks to himself. The door opens and the face of his other best friend peeks around the door. "Happy Christmas you two…it's going to be a beautiful day…..what's wrong" she asks when she sees our faces. "Ginny has gone completely insane "Ron growls to her. What are you talking about she asks, I just saw Ginny in our room and she was fine. Well we saw her in our room at dawn and she was nuts, she was lying on Harry and claiming they are married!" Hermione laughs at Ron, she was playing a prank to wind you up, and you know how she is"

Harry hold out his hand to her and says" does this look like a prank to you? When Hermione take a look at his hand her breath catches. She immediately recognizes that scar shape from the research she has been doing for their quest. Oh My God she exclaims! How did she know about this? What does she think she is doing doesn't she know what will happen? Oh Ginny how could you be so stupid! Harry and Ron just watch her rant for a bit. She looks at Harry and says "I am so sorry Harry. She is right you and she are married "This is definitely the worst nightmare I have ever had, he thinks. Before the trio can say anything else they hear yelling from downstairs. They all look at each other and in unspoken agreement head for the stairs. Arthur, molly and Ginny are in the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are yelling at Ginny, but she isn't saying a word. She is just standing there looking at them as they rage. Harry felt a surge of sympathy for her; no one should have to face the wrath of molly alone. The woman is terrifying! He wants to defend Ginny from them before he remembered what she has done. He feels his anger return full force and as he glances at his two friends he sees the same emotion on their faces. She is only getting what she deserves. He just hopes they leave enough of her for him to have his turn.

Arthur Weasley is the kindest soul on earth, he very rarely loses his temper has the patience of Job and he always has smile on his face. Not one person who knows him has ever had an unkind word to say about the man. Everyone would tell you he lives for his family. That he worships his wife to the point of always following her lead. People will tell you he adores his kids and would cheerfully lay his life down for any of them. They would also have to mention that even though he loves all his kids and would never claim a favorite, his daughter is his unspoken favorite. She is daddy's princess and in her father's eyes she can never do any wrong… Those people would not recognize him this morning! Arthur is furious and his youngest child, his princess is to blame.

"Ginny Weasley explain yourself this instance! What have you done?" Molly screeched at the top of her lungs. "What is the meaning of this letter? Do you know what it says? Its says your married to Harry! You are 15 years old! You cannot marry anyone! Your father and I did not give you permission to marry! And if you do not answer me soon you will not be able to marry anyone. Ever! You will be grounded to your room till you 80 years old!" "Ginny answer us right now!" "Molly darling, please have a seat and catch your breath before you explode", Arthur says trying to bring a bit of order to the situation but barely hanging onto his own temper. Turning around he sees the kids on the stairs. "Harry come here. What do you know about this?" "Mr. Weasley, all I know is what she told me when I woke up this morning" " yeah dad, she was in our room hanging over Harry's bed when I woke up, when I told her to get out she says she doesn't have to cause Harry is her husband and she was going to kiss him good morning, she is bloody nutters I tell ya" "shut up Ronald, I was not speaking to you!" Harry, we have a letter from the ministry stating that you two are married and its official I want to know how this happened". "How could you go behind our backs this way?" Molly wailed "I want to know. Did you help her plan this and why". "I swear I had nothing to do with this. Sir I would never disrespect you this way." Hermione spoke up then "Mr. Weasley, I can tell you how this happened if I may? If you check their hands you will see Ginny performed an ancient blood bonding. I have read about this but how she knew of it I can't tell you. It is very advanced magic, much to advanced for her. I am very curious how she learned it and more importantly how she managed to make it work? As for why…well we all know about Ginny's little crush on Harry. I for one would never have believed she would take it this far. If we had known what she was doing we would have stopped her. We would never have stood by and allowed Harry to be trapped this way! I assure you none of us knew or had any idea she was planning this." "I assure you there is no way I would marry Ginny of my own free will" Harry yells.

Ginny hangs her head and stares at the floor." Ginevra what do you have to say for yourself?" Her father asks her. 'It's time for the acting job of your life' Ginny thinks, raising her head and looking her father in the eye. "Dad, what I have to say for myself is this. I love Harry. I wanted Harry, and now I have him! He is my husband and there is nothing anyone can do to change that. Mum is right, you did not give me permission…and I didn't ask for any! As of now I am a married woman, a legal adult. I can do as I want, when I want and how I want. I can even use all the magic I want. As for "trapping "Harry, I am not sorry!" she says glaring at Hermione" But anyone who tries to keep us apart or interfere will be! The happy trio is no more! From now on it will just be me and Harry. You can accept it or not but that is the way it will be, any of you get in my way and you will be sorry I swear it!"

"I can't believe what I am hearing!" "Don't you dare threaten me ""who do you think you're speaking to young lady?" "You are not going to dictate my life to me" the explosion of noise shook the whole house. The pounding on the stairs as everyone came running to see what was happening was drown out by the screaming.

"Whoa what is all the drama down here" Fred yells

"what's happening George asks, horrible racket to wake up to on Christmas"

Percy scowls. The combatants ignore them until finally bill lets out a shrill whistle! What the hell is going on here? He asks when everyone is silent.

"Ask them" Ginny says moving towards the back door. Looking back she says" And one more thing…as to where I learned the bonding …. You would all be surprised what having Tom Riddle in your head can teach you!

Many miles away in a dark dungeon, he waits impatiently for an answer pacing the nearly empty room. What is taking so long? It should be done by now! Did I not make myself clear enough? There can be no delays. Time is too short. This has to work. It's our only chance. The alternative would be disastrous. Failure is not an option. Just then the black owl swoops into the open window. Finally! He says. Taking the note from the owl he opens it quickly Stroking the owl almost lovingly on the head as he reads. A deep sigh escapes his mouth and he almost smiles. Giving the owl one last stroke he turns and leaves the room. Walking quickly through the halls he arrives at the larges door of his master's chambers. He knocks softly and is beckoned in by his voice. As he enters he notices his master is not alone. He meets the others look with a nod and looks upon his master's face. "Any word yet Severus? "His master asks "she did it. It has begun."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'I should have grabbed my coat before I made my dramatic exit' I think as I tramp down the frozen trail to the pond. 'What a morning! I have gotten married. I have pissed off my husband and my entire family and run away from home…all before breakfast! They all took the news much better than I expected. At least no one hexed me or packed me off to St. Mungos mental ward…yet. It's still early they may get around to that. I think that the decision will be split; half will vote for committing me, the other for hexes .My mum's face flashes before my eyes. The pain, anger and horror I saw when I mentioned Tom's name breaks my heart. I am so sorry mum; I will make this up to you and dad one day I swear! It's too cold to stay out here and I can't go back. They all need some time to calm down; maybe a month or two will be enough .I should have gone back to my warm room instead of running out into the snow. Brilliant move there Ginny! I need to think, where can I go so I don't freeze to death but where no one will bother me before I am ready to see them? I would go to Luna's house. She would hide me and be on my side. Unfortunately she left on a trip with her father the day after we came home for the winter break. She is in some sunny and warm place right now following some strange and invisible creature. I bet she had breakfast before she went out too. Luna why can't you be here when I need you? I am being selfish I know but she has always been there for me whenever I needed to escape my family before. If she was home we would sneak off to the tree house and…The Tree house! Yes I can hide there. I make my way into the woods to our secret place .We built this house ourselves out of scraps of wood my father left lying around from his building projects. It's in the top of the biggest evergreen tree in the center of the forest between our houses. It's painted green so it blends in with the leaves of the tree. If you do not know it's there you will not find it. I climb up the rope ladder and pull it up behind me. Everything is just as we left it when we closed the door on august 31st. The old camp bed is against the wall with the old but clean sleeping bag cushioning it. I open our secret hiding place under the bed and pull out some dried fruit and a bag of chips. It always pays to hide food somewhere Ron can't find it.

Now for some heat! A quick wave and a silent incindio at the small cook stove we found and viola is so tired. I didn't get any sleep last night and the power surge that came from the bonding really took a lot out of me. I should have listened when he told me how I would feel after the ritual. He said some minor discomfort but I am aching like crashed during a wonski feint and then got ran over by a rampaging hippogriff. I know the pain will get worse before it get better. I am glad I made a large supply of the potion because I know the real source of comfort for me is not going to be available to me any time soon. He is much too angry and twice as stubborn as me. I wonder if he is feeling any pain yet but I am sure he is much too angry still to notice if he is. Even if he felt like he was dying he would just say he is "fine" if you asked him. Brave noble stubborn sweet handsome sexy git! My poor darling, life can never just be simple for you. I promise you, once we kill Tom we will go somewhere peaceful and you can have a quiet life, surrounded by love, with no maniacs looking for you. I will do everything in my power to make that happen and to see that you are blissfully happy the rest of our days. I promise you.

Back in the Burrow everyone is different states of shock. The anger died a quick death when the youngest Weasley stormed out of the house after reminding them all of one of the worst times in the family's life. No one had talked about it in the time since but no one in that room can forget the horrible time when Ginny had been possessed by Tom Riddle. The all remembered how close the family came to losing the small girl. The remaining Weasleys along with Harry and Hermione were just standing and looking at the door she had slammed, not saying a word. The same thoughts were running through all their minds… Did He have possession of her again? This idea was particularly terrifying to Harry. After what had happened earlier in the year at the Department of Mysteries, He knew first had what having Riddle possess you felt like. As angry as he was with Ginny for what she had done, He would never wish that on her, not a second time!

Mrs. Weasley turned to her husband and says "oh Arthur, what can we do? Something is terribly wrong with our baby! For her to think she can just force Harry to marry her and think everyone will be fine with it? What can she be thinking?" Molly I wish I knew what to tell you. I am as confused by her actions as you are. As we all are I'm sure" he says looking around at the rest of his family. "We have to find a way to undo this, Harry doesn't want to be married to her, do you mate?" Ron asks. Harry just looks at him blankly, lost in his thought. Ron turns to his Oldest brother "Bill, you're a curse breaker, the best in the world, surely you can undo this" "No Ron, We cannot break them up" why the bloody hell not Hermione. We have to show her she can't just do things like this, who knows what she will decide to do next" Ron , I understand and believe me I am worried about her thinking and I'm also worried for harry, but you have to understand. I read about this ritual while researching in the summer. We cannot break the bond. It's not possible and it's dangerous for anyone to even try." What's so dangerous? Ron you don't understand, they are one now, or soon will be. To attempt to break them up means death for them both! "WHAT!" Their blood has commingled during the night, their souls have begun to entwine. Soon they will be thinking alike, feeling alike and they will become one. They will share powers and ….um other things as well" "what other things" Fred asks. "OH well…just other things" "Hermione dear, please just tell us what you know" Molly says. Well depending on how fast the bond works, soon they will have to be in…. physical contact with each other. They will not be able to stand to spend any time apart. They will have no choice because the pain will be unbearable for them both. They will also be desperately drawn to …. Consummate their marriage as soon as possible" All eyes turn to Harry .who is standing with his mouth open in shock. The more he hears about this bond the less he likes it.

"Consummate? Oh hell no, he isn't doing THAT with my sister" Bill screams." touch her and die Potter" George threatens." "Don't even think it mate" from Fred "not my baby" molly affirms. "Alright everyone just calm down, Arthur says. All this fighting isn't getting us anywhere. We will wait till Ginny comes back and then we will all sit down and talk about this calmly as a family. The more I am hearing the more it is clear to me, that she really had no idea what she was getting herself into. For now let's have some breakfast and some time to think what we should do" They all sit down at the table except for Harry. "Please excuse me but I just cannot face food right now. I will be upstairs, please let me know when Ginny comes back and we are ready to talk to her" "are you sure dear? I will make you your favorite pancakes?" "No thank you Mrs. Weasley, I really need sometime alone to think "Harry says as he heads back upstairs.

After stopping in the bathroom to splash some water on his face, he climbs the stairs to the attic and flops on his bed. 'This cant is happening' he thinks for the hundredth time today. What Hermione had said has shaken him to the core. He is going to be drawn to touch Ginny? To want to do 'other things' with her. He has never even kissed Ginny! He has a lovely girlfriend who he is very happy with, but he has never been inclined to-Do 'other things' with her either. Snogging is as far as it goes He couldn't wrap his mind around those ideas. It's not that she isn't attractive, in fact she is a beautiful girl but she is Ron's sister and no matter how much he may, at one time have wanted things to be different, that are a line he just couldn't cross. Ginny has always been off limits to his thinking and now she isn't? Now she is his wife? Oh god what am I going to do? Ginny knows nothing about me or my life. As far as I can remember, until just recently, we had never even had a real conversation. She isn't in my grade, we have nothing in common. Add to all this the prophecy and what I will have to do, what the hell was she thinking! We cannot do this!

The more Harry thought about everything, the angrier he became. All the thoughts swirling in his head was making his head ache terribly. Having a bad head wasn't anything new for him; his scar ached almost constantly now. He didn't notice the stinging in his body as he was focused on the situation at hand. He wanted to scream, the frustration was building in him by the moment. He felt himself shaking. He tried to reel in the power but he was too upset. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" He screamed silently. 'Because you need me, Harry.' He heard. Startled he sits up in his bed; looking around the room he sees he is alone. "Ginny?" he whispers.

Jerked from sleep by the painful stinging throughout my body, I sit up and survey my fortress in the woods. All is quiet around me, and no one knows where I am. I am warm and safe, so why do I feel the stress mounting like someone is coming to get me. My head is pounding and feel like it's going to explode any minute. I am wishing I had brought a pain potion with me now more than ever. I close my eyes and try some deep breathing, hoping to release some of the stress. I start to settle again when my peace is shatter by a scream! "Why did you do this to me" I hear him shout" I jump to my feet and have fired off a couple of stunners in the room before I realize I am alone still. Oh great! My guilt is going to start yelling at me now, but in his voice. I am insane!

. Why did I do this, you know why! "Because you need me Harry" I answer myself. Hey if you're insane, people will expect you to talk to yourself, right? I'm not sure if yelling at yourself is normal crazy or if I am a whole new category of nutter. Then I hear him again " Ginny?" he whispers. "what do you want Harry?' I ask my insanity. "Where are you?" he says. Huh? Now that's got to be a special kind of nuts, when even your guilty conscience doesn't know where it is." If you must know, I am hiding in my secret place until my angry family and new husband get over being angry with me. I may be here for quite a while" I answer. "How can you make cheeky jokes at a time like this? Do you not think that I have a right to be angry? What right did you have to make this choice for me? Do you have any idea what you have done? I am sixteen years old, I am not ready to even think of marriage and I hate to burst your huge fantasy bubble, but you are not the girl I would have chosen to marry if I was ready for marriage which I am not! You had no right! You have quite possibly ruined both our lives; did you even stop and think about that? No you didn't, because you are a spoiled brat! Your parents and brothers have let you get away with everything all your life so now you think you should always have whatever it is you want no matter what, but you are wrong! I will make you regret the day you decided to ruin my life!"

The voice has finally stopped speaking. I am shaking with rage. I had every right, you dumb prat! Ruined your life? I am trying to save your pitiful life and mine! I don't know about your saint potter but I am not ready to die just yet and I will do whatever I need to survive! And yes, I am well aware you would not have chosen me. Unfortunately for us both, the choice wasn't yours to make, or mine.

Harry is so angry he could kill! 'I have to get out of here' he thinks as he grabs a jacket and heads for the stairs. At the bottom the family turns to him, "ok there mate?' Ron asks him from the table. "Fine, I just need some air. I'll be back in a while"

He steps out the back door and takes off at a brisk pace towards the wood line. "Maybe if I hex some trees I can work off this anger" he thinks as he walks. Heading deep into the woods, he doesn't stop to look around him; he just follows the forest trail wherever it goes. After walking for a long time he comes to another trail that follows a medium sized stream. As he walks along he bends and pick up stones to throw across the stream. He is focused on his throws, perfecting his aim and trying to reach the farthest bank or other targets with his stone as he continues his walk. Shortly he comes around a curve in the stream; there on his path he finds some much larger stones. Bending over to pick up a nice one by his foot, he hears a very loud pop, almost like a muggle firecracker exploding. A moment after the pop there is a shower of rocks pouring down on him. He dodges them as best he can and moves up the bank to escape the downpour.

At the top of the bank he hears a second pop, which seems to come from directly in front of him he follows the sound into a small clearing. There to his amazement he finds Ginny, sitting on the ground. Her eyes are closed and she is oblivious to his approach. Her brow is screwed up in anger as she is breathing deeply. Just a she is about to speak over his head he hears another pop. He looks above his head and sees a huge boulder hovering in midair. There are three more beside it. These rocks are as big as cars! Ginny is levitating these monster rocks effortlessly 300 meters in the air! Harry is shocked at her magic. Before he can complement her on a nice spell the boulders explode showering him in smaller rocks again. He hits the ground and rolls away from the new bombardment of stones, landing in the underbrush .the smaller rock explode again into pebbles and fall harmlessly on the ground. As he crawls out of weeds and brushes his hands off he notices two things he hadn't seen before. First he noticed that Ginny did not have a wand. She is casting non- verbal spells and wandlessly! How the hell did she learn that? He was a fifth year student and not being modest but he was more advanced in casting than most his age. And he couldn't do non-verbal spells yet, much less wand-less magic!

The second thing he noticed about Ginny was that she was glowing bright red with rage! ….. And she was looking at him!


	4. Chapter 4

The only way to win is to fight dirty- chapter 4

I feel the power flowing through me. Everything is coming so easily. My magic is moving out of me in little shockwaves to do my bidding. I wonder if this is what muggles call eletripicity? I feel so alive and in total control of myself for the first time since dawn. I have been sitting here blowing rocks apart for about an hour alternating picturing Tom, Hermione and Cho's faces on the rocks. They are all very lucky not to be here right now. I could cheerfully blow them apart. I do not feel the any drain on my power. It's comforting to my frazzled nerves to know something is working right today. My frustration is fading now, which is a good thing because I am running out of large rocks to blast. I must get control of my emotions. I cannot deal with all the feelings that are coming off of him if I am upset too. I must bury my guilt and disappointment. It was foolish of me to have even the smallest hope he would happily go along with the plans. Enough of the pipe dreams and wishing, what's done is done; accept it and move on. , all that matters now is the mission. I have to stay focused on the task at hand. All our lives depend on this. Oh god I need more rocks! Opening my eyes to find more targets, I am shocked to find him standing there watching me.

He looks just as surprised to see me or maybe he is a tad afraid? I am not sure what to make of the expression I am seeing. His eyes look extra huge and bright. His cheeks are red from the cold and his hair is blowing in the wind. He is so beautiful! I cannot help but stare at him which is fine because he is staring right back at me. It would be so easy to spend every minute of my life just staring into his eyes. I am unaware of the cold or anything else .time means nothing, It could be passing or standing still and I wouldn't know the difference .I am lost in pools of bright green….disbelief? What the hell is he looking so shocked about?

Just as I have this though he speaks, "How are you able to do that?" He asks. "Able to do what?" I reply still dazed. "I saw you do wand-less, non –verbal spells!" he exclaims in an accusing tone. "Yes I did, what's your problem with me doing that?" I say looking at him sharply. "Well I just …. I didn't ….I can't" he sputters. "Articulate as always, Harry." I laugh. His face is now red enough to make any Weasley proud. He is so cute! He steps towards me, pointing his finger in my face and working up to a good shout.

Everything happened so fast! While I have been entertaining myself with him, I have completely forgotten that I have a massive boulder floating overhead. The moment he steps towards me, my concentration completely broke and the rock smashed to the ground…on the same spot where Harry had just been standing. His seeker reflexes served him well yet again, as he was able to dive completely away from the area, landing flat on his face next to me. Thank goodness he moved when he did! Or maybe I was thankful a bit prematurely!

When he pushed himself up to his knees the look on his face was lethal. "You tried to kill me!" he says in a deadly quiet voice. "What is the game now Gin, if I don't go along as you want me to and live your sick fantasy with you, you will just kill me and find another sucker?" "How can you say that? Even you are not thick enough to believe I would hurt you? This was an accident. You knew the rock was up there, why did you stand there?" I screech at him. "Oh hell no little girl, you are not going to make this My Fault!" All the air leaves my lungs as I look at him. The rage is growing I can feel it but at the moment I just don't care. "Little girl? Who the hell are you calling 'little girl' asshole?" I demand. "I am calling you 'little girl' and that's just what you are. A spoiled rotten silly little girl" he yells in my face.

That's all it took, I exploded! Before I was fully conscious of what I was doing I hit him with a stunner that sent him across the clearing, landing him flat on his back against a tree. He was still for a minute and then before I could blink he was on his feet with his wand in his hand. He sent stinging hex at me that caught me on the am when I jumped out of the way. Damn that hurts since I was already sore! He was moving towards me and I sent a trip jinx back at him silently and down he went. The growl of anger that escaped him when he hit his knees would have made a mountain lion proud. He is out of control now, and he throws a blaster at me that hits the tree behind me and would have showered debris on me, if I hadn't conjured a shield around me. He is casting in a fury now, and I am just standing inside my cozy shield watching him and blocking everything he sends my way... I was confident nothing would get through to me other than an unforgivable curse and I knew Harry would never use one of those, no matter how angry he was. I cannot help but admire his form of dueling. The boy has style for sure! Then he tried his favorite spell on me, "expelliarmus" he screams in desperation. I gasp in shock and then… I couldn't help myself, I laughed out loud. "Harry, didn't anyone ever tell you, that spell will only work on someone who is armed? In case you haven't noticed I don't have a wand for you to take dear."

If looks would kill, I would have been dead faster than an A.K could travel, but it did stop him in his tracks. He drops to the ground to catch his breath, drawing his knees to his chest and props his arms on them. He doesn't take his eyes off me but he has lowered his wand. I watch him for a minute and see his shoulders sag. He is done fighting for now, so I lower my shield and slowly move to where he is sitting. I sit down in front of him and the staring contest resumes for a while. Eventually the silence gets to me so I ask him if he is alright. "Yeah, you?" he responds .I am fine I say. And we fall silent again. "Harry, I am sorry I almost dropped a boulder on your head" I say. "I swear it was an accident!" He looks at me for a second or two and then he gives a small chuckle. "You missed!" he teases. I am struck dumb. Is he really playing with me? "I won't next time Potter!" I tease back. After a while he says "will you tell me how you learned to do magic so well without your wand? I have been practicing for months on non –verbal casting and I'm not having much luck. I am starting to feel like I will never master the techniques. I haven't even thought of attempting wand less yet." I feel so honored somehow that he has shared this small confession with me. Who would have believed twenty minutes ago, we would be having an almost civil chat? "I do not remember learning exactly, it's just the way I have always been most comfortable, I have just always been able to do magic without a wand. The ability comes in handy when you're the youngest in a family and have years to wait to get a wand. I could always defend myself against pranks from the twins, and best of all pull some of my own and leave no clue who did it. To be honest, I have more trouble with control when I use a wand. I much prefer going without" I answered. "I guess that is one more advantage to growing up in a wizarding home as opposed to a muggle home" he muses. "with everyone in the house doing magic, it would be difficult to pin down who had done what." "Exactly, and with the twins around, there was always tons of energy flying around" we both laugh a bit at that idea.

I should have known the peace we were sharing wouldn't last. As our laughter fades, there is the sound of a gasp behind me. Harry looks over my shoulder and says "Hello you two" I turn to see Ron and Hermione enter the clearing. "Harry, are you alright?" she asks him, not even glancing in my direction. "We were all so worried about you when you didn't come back soon."

"So of course you had to come looking for him. You're so afraid he may actually be able to survive an hour without the two of you to hold his hand. I wonder do you time how long he spends in the toilet away from you before you send in a search party." I comment sarcastically.

"Shut up Ginny, I am speaking to my best friend, not you" she snaps back at me. "Don't talk to her that way Ginny. You of all people have no right to say anything about who watches or follows Harry now do you?" Ron snarls at me. "Ron and I have had many years of being protective of Harry and with good reason. Too many people have tried to harm him and control him. I am just so sorry we messed up and didn't save him from you!" she continues at me as if Ron hadn't said a word." I would never have dreamed that you would turn into such a manipulative control freak"." More like just a freak and nutter" Ron mumbles.

Harry has been sitting on the sideline watching the conversation before him like he is watching a ping pong match. He hasn't said a word or had any reaction until he heard what Ron said. Harry came off the ground so fast he was a blur of movement. Before any of us knew what was happening he had twisted Ron around to face him, got right in his face and said in an eerily calm voice "Do not ever call my wife that name!" you could have knocked me over with a feather! Harry was defending me to them! He called me his wife. Maybe he isn't going to be as difficult as I thought!

Back at the house the family is still in a mass of confusion over what to do about this whole mess. "What will we tell people? You know why everyone will think she married at such an age! Where will they live? How will they live? What kind of danger has she brought to herself by this nonsense? What will they do when they return to school after break?" Molly is asking as she frantically moves around the kitchen. Arthur and the oldest boys are sitting at the table nodding along with her, as the same questions circle their minds too. "There has to be a way to undo this, there just has to be. But I have no idea what we can do" Their oldest Bill says "who would know what can be done?" Percy asks the gathering. All eyes turn to Arthur, as collectively they say "Dumbledore!"

"I will floo call him right now"! Molly says. Quickly moving to the fireplace she throws a handful of powder in the flames and yells "Professor Dumbledore!" The fire burns bright green. After a moment the headmasters face appears in the flames. "Good Morning Albus.I am sorry to bother you today but we have a drastic situation here" she explains quickly. ." Good Morning and Happy Christmas Molly, It is always a pleasure to see you. What can I do for you?" Arthur steps forward and takes over from her. "Albus, last night our daughter did something rash and completely unexpected. We are at a loss as to her reasoning and are in shock to say the least. Last night Ginny secretly preformed a type of bonding ritual with Harry. From all we can surmise she believes wholeheartedly that this means they are married. We have been told that she could be right. Frankly Albus we are hoping you can tell us what this means and how to stop it or undo this before it's too late"

Headmaster Dumbledore sits back in his chair and begins to stroke his long white beard silently. He is quiet so long it appears he has fallen asleep. "Albus, wake up! Did you hear what I just told you?". " Of course I heard you Arthur. I was just considering the kindest way to tell you what I must say. Your daughter is quite correct. She is now married to Harry. The bond became permanent at dawn .I am afraid it is already too late, and if she used the ritual correctly there would have been no way to undo it after the incantation had been completed anyway. She is now Mrs. Harry Potter. Congratulation!" He gently smiles.

Molly is beyond herself by this point She shoves her husband out of the way and begins taking the headmaster to task ".how can you sit there so calmly and congratulate us! My baby has done something terrible! We do not know what this will entail. We do not even know how she knew of this bonding. It is dark magic and my daughter is in danger and you are smiling at me! Have you lost your senses man?"

"Molly if you will kindly calm down I believe I can answer some of your questions and calm some of your fears! "The professor says to her gently. "I can assure you Ginevra is in no more danger today than she was yesterday! As for the ritual being dark magic, that is also a fallacy. While the ritual is ancient, it is certainly not dark magic." "How can you be sure professor", Bill asks him from behind Arthur. Dumbledore reply's, "Because dear boy, I taught it to your sister myself!"


	5. Chapter 5

The Only Way to Win Is To Fight Dirty-Chapter 5

Harry was in serious mental turmoil on the walk back to the Burrow 'I called her my wife? Where did that come from? I should not have said that! Now she thinks I am buying into this game of hers. She still has the smirk on her face that she had when I pulled Ron away from her. I can't believe I did that either, But when he called her a Freak I just wanted to rip his head off. I feel like I controlled myself pretty well considering how angry I was. She is his sister; he should never say things like that to her, no matter what. If she was mine I would…. Well she is mine … wait! There I go again! Why am I thinking like this? Yes she is amazing funny smart and very pretty but a wife? What would I do with a wife? Well there is THAT but her brothers would kill me if I made her do that! What about Voldermort, what if he finds out? How will I protect her? I mean I know I would die for her but… Oh My God there I go again! What about Ron and Hermione? It is so clear that they are completely against this. They have never steered me wrong before and if they think this is wrong then it must be they are jealous...What? Oh I wish Sirius were here! 'When I get to the house I am locking myself in my room and never coming out till the train leaves for school'' He thinks.

The tension in the air around the four teenagers was as thick as Christmas pudding. Ron was absolutely steaming. He cannot believe Harry would take her side over his. They have been best friends since first year! They have faced trolls, giant snakes and Snape together! The two of them had pranked Malfoy and the goons together! How could he take Ginny's side over mine? I brought him to my home when he had nowhere to go. How can he just turn his back on all I have done for him just because Ginny smiled at him? And she is still smiling and she keeps looking at him!

Ginny was on cloud nine Harry was coming around very quickly from the way he was behaving! He smiled at her a bit earlier. He defended her from Ron's attack, which was a total surprise. He almost took her hand when they crossed the stream heading for home. Yes, he was coming around nicely. By tonight he would be ready for her, she did not care in the slightest that the other two were upset. Ron could fume until his hair turns gray for all she cared and Hermione… well the way she was lost in thought would have made Ginny nervous if she did not know there was nothing she could do. If Ginny had been able to see Hermione's thoughts as they walked home, she might have been more on her guard.

Back at the Burrow, the rest of the Weasleys sat around the kitchen table in shock. No one could wrap their minds around all that Professor Dumbledore had shared with them; although a few were convinced he hadn't told them the whole story. Arthur thought he was hiding more than he was telling. Molly could not accept what she had been told. How was she supposed to go along with what was being asked of her and her daughter? Her baby was only fifteen; she was not ready for what was to come. How could Albus have put her in this position? What were these lunatics doing playing with her child's life? The boys were torn between outrage and fear; it was all too much to take in. How could this happen to their family?

One of the brothers had an idea how it happened; it was all Harry's fault! If they had never welcomed him into their house, none of this would be happening to their family. Their sister was a target because of him. If it was left to him, you-know- who could have Harry. He sure would not get in his way to stop him but he would not let his family suffer because of the specky git! He would do something to save them all; a plan began to form.

About an hour later, all four kids returned from the woods. Hermione disappeared immediately upstairs. Ron went into the kitchen where the rest of the family was still gathered, leaving Harry and Ginny in the living room. Harry moved towards the stairs and Ginny finally breaks the silence "Harry?" she says quietly.

"Yeah?" He hesitantly answers. "Thanks for stepping in with Ron. I know that must have been hard for you and well… just thanks." she smiled at him and went past him up the stairs. Harry just shook his head at the whole mess and started up the stairs. Before he made the second step, Mr. Weasley called to him "Harry May I have a word?" 'Oh No here it comes 'Harry thinks. "Of course sir." Harry answers as he turns and walks into the den. "Harry, while you were out we had a talk with Professor Dumbledore. I am afraid he did not have good news for us. What Ginny told you is true, the bond is real and it cannot be severed or both of you will die. There are also some serious…complications of the bond that we need to talk about." Arthur says "the bond will only get stronger and the two of you will begin to experience each other's emotions thoughts, powers and in some cases even senses. I can see from the look on your face you may be experiencing them already am I correct?"

Harry stutters" yes sir, I guess that is what is happening. I mean I cannot see what she sees or anything but, I think maybe I can hear what she thinks. "Arthur sighs and closes his eyes for a moment." yes that is the bond working. Harry there is another area of the bond and well marriage in general that you and I need to discuss and I am very sorry if this will embarrass you but I must know ; son what do you know about sex?"

Harry is surprised and squeaks ", I cannot talk to you about this! Arthurs moves closer to him and lays his hand on his shoulder. "Son I know it's hard but it is important." Arthur says gently. Harry thinks quickly of what would be the correct thing to say to Ginny's father. He sure can't tell him about what he has learned from the Naughty Witches magazines the boys look at in the dorm at night. "Well I know how its, you know… done and I know it shouldn't ever be done without protection! I would only ever consider doing…that. With someone I loved!" Harry says, stuttering and blushing more with every word "Son, have you ever had sex?" Arthur asks. "No sir. I have not even seriously thought about it. Why are we talking about this?"

Arthur looks at him kindly and says, "Because I need to know what you know and that you will be good to my little girl when the time comes" Harry frantically thinks of something to say. 'Why is he assuming we will have sex? I have not even decided if I love, .I mean like her yet. How am I supposed to answer her father about this?' and comes out with "Sir, that time won't come any time soon I promise you!" Arthur sighs" Harry my boy, I am sorry to tell you; the time will be coming much sooner than you think. You and Ginny must consummate your marriage within forty-eight hours of the ritual taking place or the consequences will be severe!


	6. Chapter 6

The only way to win is to fight dirty- chapter 6

Harry could not believe what he was hearing. Mr. Weasley just gave him permission to shag Ginny! Her father offered to show me how to cast a silencing charm! He wants to help make sure we are not disturbed when "the time comes"! Does he honestly think I would want to do that with her in the same house with her parents and brothers? He said he wants to help us be comfortable. Comfortable? He is nuts! Nothing about this is COMFORTABLE! This was without a doubt the craziest day he had ever had in his life and that was saying something! 'I hope to hell I'm dreaming' he thought as he went upstairs to clean up. After washing his face and hands, he stares at himself in the bathroom mirror. "What am I going to do?" he asks his reflection. "I see you don't have any damn idea either" he scowls.

When Harry enters the room he shares with Ron, he finds Hermione waiting on him. The determined expression is one he has seen many times over the years. "Harry, we need to talk. I do not think you fully realize what is happening here. I have read about this ritual and its dangerous, not just because it cannot be broken but because of what it will do to you. You will have no choice but to stay close to her or you will die!" She is becoming hysterical. "Hermione I do understand, well I kind of understand..." he tries to calm her. "No Harry you don't! Do you know that when this bond is complete that Ginny will have full access to all you thoughts, feelings? You will have no secrets anymore Harry! She will always be with you even when you are not in the same room. She will know what you're doing and who you're with!"

Harry sits down beside her and asks her gently" why is that a problem? I always imagined I would share everything with a wife, you know, when I got one and we would not have any secrets from each other. Ginny is my wife, though not exactly by my choice, but from what everyone has been telling me it is too late and we are stuck being married. I don't know what secrets I would want to keep from her." He tries to explain. Hermione looks at him in absolute shock" Harry, are you honestly telling me that you are going to go along with this? You are just going to calmly accept that you are married to her and play her game her way? What about me Harry? Do you realize what this does to you and me?" She looks deep into his eyes. Harry is stunned "what do you mean you and me? Are you saying you will not be my friend anymore because of this bond? That is the cruelest thing anyone has ever said to me. How can you threaten me like this "he says angrily.

"No Harry I am not saying I won't be your friend anymore, but this will spoil everything for us." "What us? You Ron and me are a team and nothing will change that, we will just have to include Ginny and you will have to get used to her being around that's all. Everything is going to be fine" Harry assures her. He pats her on the shoulder and moves to stand up "let's go downstairs and get something to eat I'm starved "he smiles at her. Hermione stands and heads for the door ahead of Harry. As she steps through the door, she turns back to him. She has tears in her eyes. "Is there really nothing I can say to change your mind" she asks him sadly. "No I have to go along with this, it's too late" She walks away from him and heads to the room she shares with Ginny. "You go on and eat I have some things to do".

Downstairs in the kitchen everyone is silent. The only noise is the sounds of pans clanking on the stove. Molly is in full feast mode now, and the dishes are piling up. When Harry enters the kitchen, she sits him down and places a huge plate of food before him. "Dig in dear; I know you have to be famished," she tells him." thanks Mrs. Weasley, I am starved." "Arthur call the others down to eat and then we have presents that need opening and a day to celebrate," she tells her husband. He calls up stairs to the girls to come down. In a moment Ginny enters the kitchen." Where is Hermione?" molly asks her daughter. "She is writing a letter and said she will be down in a while" Ginny replies taking her seat next to Harry. She smiles at him brightly and he gives her a small smile back. Her knee brushes his leg as she sits and he feels a jolt of electricity shoot through him. He cannot help himself; he rubs his knee against her thigh and feels a stronger wave go through him. Ginny looks up at him and he can see in her eyes she felt it too. She is flushed very prettily and he thinks to himself 'I wonder if she blushes all over when she is naked?' his thoughts shock him but then he remembers that very shortly he will be seeing her naked and he will find out the answer to that question.

Around the table, the weasley sons are watching the couple with varying degrees of interest. The twins are amazed that they seem to be flirting and start planning how best to take the mickey out of them. When Ron notices the heightened color on both their faces he asks angrily" what the bloody hell are you two smiling at and why is Ginny blushing? What are you doing to my sister Potter?"

Ginny blasts him "shut up Ron, I can look at or smile at, my husband any damn time I want" Ron screams back "your husband, who you had to attack while he was asleep and do some dark magic on to get. I feel so sorry for Harry. I wish I hadn't let him come home with me for the holiday's .If I had known what a conniving witch my sister was I would have kept him far away from here and you!" Harry pulls his wand and points it at Ron's face. "I thought I had already made myself clear to you Ron! You will not speak to my wife that way!" he tells him in that cold and scary voice.

"Ok that will be enough out of you all. Harry put your wand away! Ron shut up! We have already been through all of this and as much as some of us may not understand or completely agree with what is happening here we will all have to get used to it. Now this morning has had enough excitement and your mother and I want some peace and quiet for the rest of today. We are a family and its Christmas and by Merlin, we are going to celebrate and be happy together today even if it kills us. Now all of you eat up so we can get busy being happy," Arthur yells at them.

Hermione steps into the kitchen with a letter in hand." Harry May I use Hedwig to send a note please?" She asks. "Of course "Harry answers. She walks over to Hedwig's perch and whispers something to her as she attaches the note to her leg. Once the snowy owl takes off, she sits at the table and piles a small amount of food on her plate. "So now that we are all here, this is what we plan on doing. After breakfast, the girls will help me clean up the kitchen while the men go for more firewood. Once we all complete our chores we will gather in the living room and open our gifts," Molly tells the group. "Sounds like a plan dear" Arthur says. The others continue to eat in silence.

A short while later the boys are out in the woods again in the snow gathering some wood. Ron has stomped off by himself, which left Harry alone with the twins. They keep looking at him and whispering to themselves. Harry is getting nervous by their behavior. Finally, after enduring all he can he asks them what is up. "Nothing dear brother-in –law" they answer together and then break up laughing. "Very funny guys" Harry answers and starts to walk away from them. "Yes it is very funny, isn't it? I mean you find out you are bonded with our baby sister this morning and are quite ….put out to say the least and then a few hours later we see you copping a feel of her leg" they squeak in laughter. Harry rolls his eyes at them "I have to say mate, you are taking this all much better than I would have in your shoes," Fred says to him while draping his arm around his shoulders. "Yes you have really taken the news well; maybe a bit too well am thinking" George pipes up. "What do you mean guys?" Harry asks. "Oh come now Harry we are not nearly as blind as our other brothers," Fred says. "No not blind at all. We saw the way you watched her all summer, practically drooling on yourself when she was around" George cackles. Harry blushes Weasley red. "You can fool some but not us, you are not at all unhappy to be betrothed to our baby sister" Fred smiles. "And we are, while not entirely pleased with how this happened, we are very happy that Ginny is happy. And if you ever hurt her you will answer to us." "Exactly dear brother, she's always our baby sister and she will be happy with you…right Harry?" George asks him. Harry can only nod." Good lets head back we have enough wood here for several days" the twins says as the levitate the pile of limbs towards the house.

Harry was stunned, he was sure no one had known how he had noticed Ginny during the summer. He really could not help looking at her. She was glorious! The way the sun had shown on her skin when they had been outside. The summer breeze blowing in her hair. To say she had mesmerized him all summer would not have been stretching the truth at all. He had loved watching her on her broom when the played quidditch. He loved how she smiled when she got a goal past Ron when he was keeping. Yes, he had watched her a lot during the summer. He had wanted to ask her out so many times but never got the courage up. He thought she was over him and would have laughed in his face if she had known how he was feeling. 'Is she laughing now?' he asks himself. No, she is very happy that she has won. Moreover, if he is honest with himself, he is happy she won too. He begins to hum as he walks. Maybe this is right after all.

Back in the house Ginny is helping put the dishes away. She is lost in her own thoughts and her mom and Hermione do not bother her as they chat amongst themselves. Ginny can feel Harry! And he is feeling happy! And then embarrassed….and now happy again.' Wonder what is happening out there' she thinks. She closes her eyes and she can see the backdoor of the burrow. "The boys are on their way back".

She tells her mother. "How do you know dear" molly asks. "I see Harry is getting close to the door," she answers as she leaves the kitchen.

When all the people are in and the wood has been stacked, their mother serves them all hot cider. Arthur tells everyone to get comfortable and he will pass out the gifts from the tree. The twins take the love seat, molly in her chair and Ron, Percy and Charlie on the old sofa. That leaves the large cushion for Harry and Ginny. Arthur hands round everyone's presents and they all make stacks in front of their seats. They will begin opening when he is finished and settled. Harry is thinking about how different this Christmas is to the others he had spent in his 16 years. For 11 years, he did not get any gifts and here he is with a large mound of gifts in front of him from his friends and family. He hopes everyone likes their gifts he got them. He has spent a lot of time thinking of just the perfect things for them all. For Hermione he got her a book of advanced potions. Since she was so upset with how well he was doing in potions he thought she might like to get ahead of him. Ron of course was easy, he will love the Honey dukes candy Harry got him. Mrs. Weasley is so good to him and he wanted her to have something special so he got her a nice necklace with her birthstone in the pendant. And for Ginny… Oh no! He had forgotten to get Ginny a gift! He starts to panic. What will she think of me? He can see that there is a large package in his stack from her!

Ginny can feel he is getting upset and looks at him questioningly. He avoids her eyes and sits there squirming. Arthur says, "alright everyone, lets opens some presents!' and everyone else tears into their stacks of gifts. Harry is frozen. Ginny sees he is just sitting there and leans over to whisper" what's wrong Harry, open your presents". "No I…Ginny I am so sorry" he says….Sorry for what? She asks him confused by how he is acting. "Please don't hate me… but I didn't get you a gift". He says to her very softly. "It's alright Harry, I wasn't expecting you to get me anything," she says. "Why not, it's Christmas! I should have remembered to get you a present" 'Harry you have never given me a gift so it's not a big deal. I mean before today you really didn't even know I was alive so it's no big deal ok?" she begins opening her gifts from her family and smiles at the whole room.

He is so ashamed. He did not realize he had never given her a gift before. She always makes him some kind of gift for his birthday and Christmas. She has never forgotten, even when she was too shy to even speak to him, she made him a card. He vows to himself he will make this up to her. She will have so many gifts from him she will be begging him to stop he promises her silently.

The and Hermione spend a peaceful couple of hours laughing and enjoying each other opening gifts and snacking on mince pies and sugar biscuits, washed down with warm cider. Everyone is humming along to the Carols playing on the wireless and for now, the family is getting along. After the wrapping have been cleaned away and everyone has gone upstairs to put away their gifts, Molly and Arthur share a hug and communicate silently as only a long married couple can. He releases her and heads to his chair to read the paper by the fire, while she goes to the kitchen to get dinner on the table.

Harry puts his gifts on his dresser and flops down on his bed. Ron comes in and drops his presents on his bed and goes right back out of the room without speaking. 'What am I going to do with him? I can't let him speak to her the way he has been doing, doesn't he understand that? She is my wife I must protect her honor. I will not let anyone hurt her or talk badly about her!' Harry is startled by how right it feels now to think of her as his wife. It does not feel strange at all now. It's just so …right.' This must be the bond getting stronger' he guesses. Just as he comes to this conclusion, he hears Mrs. Weasley call everyone to dinner. There is a stampede on the stairs so he hangs back to not be trampled. Never get between a Weasley and their dinner!

Molly is herding everyone into the kitchen when there is a whoosh sound from the living room. Everyone turns in time to see the fire glow green and a figure step out of the flames…

"Cho! What are you doing here?"


	7. Chapter 7

The only way to win is to fight dirty- Chapter 7

When was this day going to end? I thought we were almost passed all the drama and could just settle down to a nice dinner and the rest of our Christmas. I suppose this is what I get for thinking!The Ho had the nerve to just show up in my home uninvited and certainly unwanted and think that my husband was going to go somewhere with her. Not on your life bitch!

"Cho what are you doing here" he asked looking at her wide eyed and for once not drooling.

"Harry darling, I came to see what was keeping you. Mother has dinner ready and you were supposed to be there an hour ago" She tells him, arrogantly as she dusts the soot off her purple silk robes. She looked him up and down. "You are not even dressed yet! I told you darling to wear dress robes"

"Oh crap! I completely forgot I was to have dinner at your house!" Harry looked around guiltily His eyes widened when he looked at mum. I saw him gulp and look back to Cho quickly.

The look on her face when he said that was priceless. She was outraged that anyone could forget her for single a minute. She looked like she had been slapped for a moment, but recovered fast and pasted that sickening sweet smile on. I would be more than willing to slap her for real.

"Well dear run upstairs and change quickly so we can go, we must not keep mother and her guests waiting any longer than we already have" she issued her order with a roll of her eyes as she looked at him. He started to turn to do as she said and I couldn't stop myself any longer.

"Harry sweetheart, aren't you forgetting something?" I asked. He locked eyes with me and I could see it in his eyes, he was asking me not to tell her! Did he honestly think I would stand by silently and let him go off somewhere with her after all I had gone through? After the day I have had and all the hell I had and was continuing to go through all for the sake of saving all our lives and he thinks I will allow him to just walk out and go to dinner with that bitch?

Oh hell no! I turned to her and said "I am sorry Cho but Harry can't make it to dinner at you place, not tonight or any night! I will not be one of those wives who turn a blind eye to who their men run around with!"

"Excuse me; did you say You're Man? Little Ginny are you still hanging on to the hope that one day he will notice you, sweep you off your feet and marry you? "She laughed at this." I have heard all about your obsession with Harry and you should really get over him dear. I do not want to hurt you but you are just embarrassing yourself and poor harry too. He tries to be nice to you for the sake of keeping the peace with your family but you have to accept it. He doesn't like you in any romantic way and he does not consider you a match for him. He is with me and he will never be with you... the day that you become Harrys wife will be the day I shave my head and become a nun!"

I was so angry at this point I could have killed with my bare hands….but then the prankster in me heard what she had said. A bald Cho the ho would be a sight to see. I wonder if the boys have any hair clippers.

I turned to Harry and said "Tell her!"

He tried to shake his head but one glare form me and he stopped mid shake

".Tell her… NOW" I growled

"Uhm…Could you all excuse us for a moment?" My family made to leave the room but I was not budging. He looked at me and tried to ask me to leave, I crossed my arms tapped my foot and stared hard at him.

"Harry ,will you please say whatever it is and then get upstairs and change, we are so late and mother will not be very pleased to see us if we keep her waiting much longer?"

He took a deep breath and just said it fast. "Ginny and I are married!"

"Ready for your haircut Cho?" I asked...

Cho looked at me and then turned back to Harry and started laughing. "Harry you are so funny! You almost made me believe your ridiculous joke. I always knew you had a silly sense of humor but this is not an appropriate time for joking around. I will forgive you your fun this time but now you must hurry and get changed we are terribly late! Mother has a ballroom full of very important people waiting on you …I mean us. We mustn't keep her waiting any longer than necessary," she purred with her usual kitten like pout that always got him flustered and drooling. Harry is not a person you can order around and expect to get away with it. The attitude she was giving was making him angry and I loved it One kiss would have him becoming her instant slave. Only this time Harry is angry, she leans in to kiss him; yellow sparks fire an explosion throwing Cho backward flat on her butt into the floo she just came out of. Cho looked stunned. The confused look on her soot-covered face was priceless. She was coughing and spitting ash from her mouth her eyes were huge and demanding an explanation from Harry as to why did he do that to her. Cho began to shake with tears streaming down her face in denial she yelled, "ok enough of this now! Is everyone involved in this joke? The only way she could ever take him from me would be if she slipped him a love potion and he certainly is not that dumb as to drink anything she would give him knowing how she has always had a crush on him. I do not want to hear any more of this. Harry go to get dressed so we can go!" she screeched at him and actually stomped her foot like the spoiled brat she is. I could not stop myself from enjoying her tantrum even though she was assuming a lot by saying I could only get him with a love potion. "That's amateur stuff you ho," it was so refreshing for everyone to see her as I had known she was Miss perfect Cho isn't so perfect now, "Miss I'm too cool for everyone," was losing her cool big time.

Hermione moved across the room as she spoke to Cho. "That was a repelling charm Ginny just conjured and I am afraid Harry isn't joking; they really are..." Hermione screamed, "Married!" Then yellow and purple sparks exploded throwing Hermione across the room, skidding on her rear into the same fireplace as Cho. She sat up and began flapping her arms around to clear the ash from her clothes. The cloud of soot hanging in the air suddenly dropping and turned at once into dunce caps on both of their heads. Hermione slapped the cap off her head and took the one from Cho's. She looked at me and said sarcastically "Very funny Ginny but Cho deserves to know the truth and I am going to tell her!" I warned Hermione if she knew what was good for her she'd keep her damn mouth shut!" Hermione rolled her eyes at me and continued, "Last night she..." Cho ducked as pink glittering handkerchiefs suddenly came flying at them from nowhere and whipped around into a gag in Hermione's mouth and two more whipped around Hermione's wrists lifting her, stringing her up to a huge beam running the length of the kitchen. Hermione made strangulated noises turning into a muffled scream as blood appeared with sharp black barbs of the cloth turning into barbed wire at the gag in Hermione's mouth that wrapped itself twice around Hermione's head. Hermione struggled as blood dripped from the barbs to speak again, Molly shrieked when the barbs turned into black violently stinging scorpions about Hermione's face and head. "Ginny Weasley!" Molly Weasley screamed, stop this right now!"

"I'm not doing anything mum!" I screamed back.

Harry pulled his wand and yelled "Finite!" the scorpions disappeared from her face instantly. "Ron get that chair and cut her down," he ordered. Ron climbed into the chair and using mums good knife cut her down. He carefully lowered her and carried her to the sofa. Her face was swelling all around her mouth very quickly and even one of her eyes was almost swollen shut from all the stings, there were many cuts from the barbed wire all around her cheeks and a few on her neck. Mum used her wand to clean her face and cast a healing charm on her. "Arthur get me the dittany, this isn't working! Mum said. Dad brought the potion fast and mum dabbed it all over the cuts in her face. The potion helped some of the cuts to seal but the damage was severe. "We have to take her to St. Mungos," Ron said. "Yes Arthur you Ron and Harry take her, I will get her parents and we will be right behind you" mum said. Ron scooped her up and hurried to the floo. Cho was still sitting in the grate where she had landed. Harry reached down and lifted her under the arms hastily moving her out of the way so Ron could go. He almost dragged her to a chair and dropped her in it. "Sorry Cho but I have to go!" He said and rushed back to the floo before she could say a word. Dad threw down some floo powder and Harry was gone. Dad gave us all looks then he followed him.

Mum turned to the twins and said," Boys take Cho home and explain that we had a family emergency and then meet me at the hospital." "Yes Mum" said Fred. George walked over to Cho and held out his hand. She took it and stood shakily. She was clearly in a daze and George walked her over to the floo and was gone. Fred said, "see you in a few" and went right behind.

Once the twins were gone mum turned on me. "Ginevra Weasley! How could you! Hermione is your friend and a guest in this house. How could you do that to her? Your behavior today has been atrocious and I am ashamed to call you my daughter right now. To attack that poor girl like that it just …just barbaric? That what it was barbaric! Where did you learn such a horrible hex? We will be lucky if her parents do not press charges on you with the Aurors when they find out what you did!" she paused for a millisecond to catch her breath and I took my chance to answer.

"Mum I did nothing to her. She told us all herself that she had read about the blood marriage ceremony, did she not? If she had read it as carefully as she does her schoolwork or Hogwarts: a history, she would have read and understood that the ceremony has a gag order included! Anyone present during the ritual is not allowed to speak of it to an outsider! Did the brainy bookworm miss that chapter?"

Go To Your Room Ginny And Do Not Come Out Until You Are Called! She screeched at me. "I must go get Hermione's parents and get to the hospital!" She grabbed her coat and popped out of sight.

I climbed the stairs to my room. "What a day it has been." I mused. I woke up married to Harry. I totally pissed off my whole family. I got to see Cho -the -Ho and the backstabbing Hermione thrown across the room. Then Hermione was severely punished for trying to interfere. Everyone saw what would happen if they tried to betray how I married Harry. Hermione gets to spend at least tonight in St. Mungo's and not in my room! And the best of all…Cho was left in the dust literally by Harry. Yes, it has been a very interesting day I think to myself as I enter my bedroom. I wonder what we will do tomorrow. Will have to be something amazing to top today for sure. I picture Cho and Hermione's faces and I cannot stop it. I flop onto my bed and I laughed my ass off!


	8. Chapter 8

The only way to win is to fight dirty.-chapter 8

.

Bringing a cloud of soot with them Fred and George suddenly appear out of the fireplace, startling Cho's mother in the very crowded drawing room of Chang's compound .holding a much shaken crying Cho between them. Having quickly avoided the cloud of soot, Cho's mother is horrified when her daughter rushes into her arms ruining her fine ivory raw silk ensemble. She had all her wardrobe made by the finest clothiers known with the best haute couture fashions bar none, muggle or wizarding. To have any of her attire ruined is disastrous enough, but now with the gasps and murmurings of all her guests looking on the scene her daughter was creating was fast becoming the scandal of the season. Can't she do anything right? She brooded. Embarrassed at this show of hysterics in front of her many important and wealthy guests, Cho's mother excuses them and takes Cho to a small room down the hall. The twins follow so they can explain what has happened, as its clear to them; Cho is going to be unable to do so.

As they proceed through the crowd, Fred and George see many familiar faces, the Malfoys, Secretary Bones, many ministry officials, an unusually large amount of children similar in age, and Minister Fudge. "What kind of Christmas party is this dear brother?" Utters Fred.

"Not sure my dear brother," answers George. As they glide out the door, they see a large table piled high with 8x10 photos of Harry. "Very strange," they say to each other but hurry along after Cho and her mother. George snorts, "That reminds me of Detention with 'Mr. Magical Me.'"

When they reach a room far out of earshot of the ballroom, Cho recounted to her mother the events of the day between gasps and tears. Mrs. Chang listens with horror as she details the scene; her horror turns to rage upon learning Harry dumped her daughter for "…that ugly, poor, socially no body, Weasley girl! He had the nerve to then abandon you there, discarding you just to transport that mud-blood Granger to the hospital! Doesn't he know who you are darling? You are beautiful, rich, and will be the perfect wife for a wizard of Harry's stature and fame. How dare he treat you this way and how dare he not come tonight. I promised everyone he would be here. The orphans are waiting for their autographs and the photographers are ready for the minister's photo op with the boy who lived and the orphans' home. What will we tell them? The minister will be angry and your father is going to be furious how we failed to make this night into the social event of the season. It is all those red-headed worthless Weasels' fault!"

The twins have heard enough! If they want a big show then they can help them with that. They smile at each other and back out of the room unnoticed by the women

In the other doorway hiding in the shadows, Rita Skeeter is a very happy witch. Her quick quotes quill is beginning to smoke from the speed it is taking notes. She had followed the Chang's when the girl had emerged from the floo network without the Potter pest. Her eyes are glowing with the specters of what mischief and division she can spread about the brown nosing upper crust crawling Chang's and get some dirt on Potter too. What a scoop! The by-liner of Me, Myself, and I only hated the Changs worse than pitiful Potter, but even more-so the Malfoys.

George and Fred walk confidently into the ballroom. "It is time to have some fun won't you agree brother?" said George.

"Why yes brother of course!" Slyly replied Fred.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are Fred" "and George Weasley," George continued, "and we are personal friends of Mr. Harry Potter. We are here to extend his deepest regrets to all you fine people and these wonderful children but due to an emergency, He will be unable to attend the festivities this evening. He asked us to entertain you in his stead." said Fred.

So will all the delightful children please come forward? Now tell me, do you kids like magic tricks? All the children rolled their eyes and the other guests were making exasperated noises." Yes, I know you are all from a magical background and have probably seen it all your life, but you have ever seen magic like this. This is what muggles call magic and it is very funny. Now let me have you attention, see this pack of cards I will show you an awesome trick with them. Can I have a volunteer? Yes you, the little girl with the red bow.

A small dark haired girl of about six years of age slowly comes forward. "What's your name sweetie? George asks. "Cindy," the little girl answers. "Well Cindy will you help me with a trick?" Invited George. "Yes" she answers. "Ok Cindy, see these cards? Well on the cards are pictures of muggle animals; see this is what is called a horse, this is one is a monkey, and this is a puff lump. Now, what I want you to do is choose a card, do not let me see it, hold it upside down in your hand and say the magic word 'animateo.'" Loud and clear ok?"

Cindy pulls a card, lays it in her hand, and says the word, "animateo," and a large striped animal appears in the middle of the room. The children are awestruck and the adults are unimpressed. "Any witch or wizard can do that," someone says.

"You are quite right good sir, but can any wizard do this? Animateo Maximus!" Invoked George. He threw the deck of cards onto the floor in front of the adults with a pink cloud rising from the deck of cards enveloping the assembly. When the cloud touched the grown-ups they began changing. Within seconds, the children were looking at several men with the heads of bulls, a few goats complete with bells around their necks; Mr. Chang had the body of a camel with a very large hump, while Lucius Malfoy was a nice mixture of the neck of a giraffe and the tail of a monkey. Three of the women had faces like meerkats. Four others were squatted low to the ground like moles. Mrs. Change, who had just entered the room, let out a very unladylike squeal when her perfect teeth morphed into teeth like beavers. Mrs. Fudge sprouted elephant ears.

In the matter of a minute, there was a very interesting zoo in the Chang's ballroom with every single adult a partial animal. Most of the women had baboon butts. The only two with full transformations were Delores Umbridge and Minister Fudge. Umbridge was a very fat, very smelly, and very pink Potbelly pig. "I think Umbitch looks much better now, don't you George"? Fred snickers.

"Indeed and Minister Fudge has made a big brown Ass of himself!" rejoined George.

The ballroom is in total chaos; the children were laughing hysterically, animal noises from all side and then there is someone screaming at the top of her lungs! "What is going on here?" Cho yelled advancing toward them, "What have you done? You horrid weasels change my mother back!" she exclaims. "Mother is right! You weasels are low class and not fit to be in polite company! Your family is nothing but losers look at your father in the ministry, it is not as if he has a job of any importance, and your mother! She must get her wardrobe at Witches' Wearable for charity?" she snarls in Georges face.

George looks at his twin and with a small nod, Fred points his wand at Cho and non- verbally casts the silencing spell. George says, "That should shut you up for now Cho, go ahead Fred."

Fred proceeds to remind her of what she would do if Harry chose their sister over her. "What was it you said to Ginny? That you would become a nun?"

"No, no, Fred," replies George, "She said she'd shave her head first." "Oh right dear brother, right you are," said Fred. "Thank you, indubitably," bowed George.

They both aim their wands and the electric clippers appear as Cho backs slowly away from the twins. "No! I do not want to be ba baaaa bald!" she bleats as she morphs into a fluffy black wooly sheep. The numerous clippers chase Cho and catch her falling at intervals since her hooves cannot get traction on the slick marble floor. After several long minutes of struggling to get her footing the black sheep of the Chang family falls onto her belly exhausted. The clippers move in for the kill while she is down. They buzz loudly as one set works her left side while the other works on the right. When they finally withdraw from her, they fly back to the twins vanishing, clearing the view to gaze upon proudly at their handiwork. On the sheep's sides was clearly written, "Beaten to the trough by Ginny Weasley."

"Would you like to do the honors George?" asked Fred. "No, no, yours is the honor, do go ahead," said George speaking of the silencio spell to hush the whole ballroom. "We would like to thank you all for a great evening. However, there is indeed more than an entertaining night to be had by the residents of Ravenswood. There is much more."

"There is George?"

"Yes, Fred, thanks to our many influential fortunate furry flea ridden friends here tonight, for the next week, in order to return to their normal selves, they will be calling out for sponsors to pay for their bail money to be free of their harrowing, hairy, conjured, captivity" elucidated George.

"Consequently, how does it work George?" Fred feigns ignorance.

"I'm glad you asked Fred. When donations in their names have been recorded with the Ravenswood Gringotts Charitable account within the week they will have fulfilled the requisite to the transfiguration spell, but if not, the galloping grownups remain that way for an additional week. Fred tell them how their bail money will be spent." announced George.

"The much needed proceeds will be going to support the good works of Ravenswood, their residents will also have scholarships to Hogwarts, and summer camps will be paid in full! Let's give the grown-ups a round of applause for their good natured role in this fun evening of fundraising for Ravenswood's Home!" cheered Fred.

"And a special thank you to Mrs. Chang who arranged for us all to have a dam good time!" cheered George.

"On behalf of our good friend Harry Potter we thank you for your kind attention. Please fly home safely, and Happy Christmas!" cheerfully exclaimed George and Fred in unison.

Quickly running down the hall their brooms swoop down catching Fred and George as they make a victory loop throwing up Weasley's Wonders Warlock Works exploding in the air to read, "Happy Christmas," and high five each other as they fly home.

Authors Note- I have been working on editing this story for mistakes. Hopefully, It is much easier to read and understand for the ones who have complained. I will be updating with new chapters as soon as I finish editing the existing ones. Please hang in there with me.


End file.
